


Four Inches to the Right

by Brynhildr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Finding your soulmate can be hard, but if you have unique words, it can be so much easier.Aka a fluffy Darcy/Tony soulmate piece





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, but finally had time to clean it up last night when my internet was down! Enjoy the fluff.

"I'm gonna need you to move four inches to the right."

Darcy wasn't thrilled with her soulmark when it filled in at age 13. She was sitting in Algebra class, bored out of her mind, when she felt a sharp pain on her inner thigh. She yelped and nearly fell out of her chair. The teacher glared daggers at her and she calmed down and pretended to listen to him drone on and on about finding x. As soon as the bell rang, she was out of the door and into the bathroom stall, frantically pulling her jeans down so she could read the words on her leg.

"What the hell? What kind of a meeting will that be?" She asked herself as someone started pounding on the stall door. She left, confused and angry that she wouldn't have her fairytale meeting like the books and movies she loved so much. She shook her head and moved on to her next class. She would worry about that later.

....

"Jane!" Darcy screamed as the scientist took off running down the street. "Jane Foster, you do not go running off toward attacking robots! I have kept you alive this long, you are not dying today. Thor would never forgive me." She ran after her boss shouting at her to stop. She took her Jane caring duty seriously. She shrieked when a robot landed right in front of her, whipped out her taser and fired. It did almost nothing to the hunk of metal and wires, but bought her a few seconds to run around it and dive behind an abandoned car. She frantically looked around for Jane and saw her standing behind Captain America down the block. She took in a deep breath and ran as fast as she could to her friend and the national icon.

"Darcy!" she heard Jane scream and she dropped to the ground and rolled to a stop in a nearby alley. She heard an explosion behind her and she covered her head instinctively. She heard a curse and a clunk of metal hitting the ground near her head. She rolled over and looked up to see Iron Man, in smoking armor, hovering a foot over her head. A piece of his chest plate had fallen off near her.

"I'm gonna need you to move four inches to the right." He grimaced. "I can't really control much right now and I don't want to crush your skull." Darcy rolled further away and jumped when the left foot repulser gave out and Iron Man crashed into the ground right where she had been moments before. "Shit that hurts." Came the muffled voice of Tony Stark from inside the armor. Darcy crawled over, careful of the pointy bits littering the asphalt and helped pull the inventor out of his suit. He had the beginnings of a black eye and blood was oozing out of a cut on his forehead. It didn't look good.

"I mean this in the best way possible, but your armor needs some work and duct tape isn't gonna cut it." Tony whipped his head around to stare at her with wide eyes. "And wow, you look like you tried to wrestle a Bilgesnipe and lost," Darcy said patting the bleeding Avenger on the shoulder. "It's OK. Thor says they're really huge, so that's a compliment." He slumped against her torso, nearly knocking her over.

"So, yeah, Hi! Tony Stark. You just said my words and my armor just exploded basically and I can't get my hands out of these gauntlets and I don't want to hurt you, but I'd really like to kiss you because you're the best thing to happen to me all day, scratch that, all ever, and damn I've got a concussion, make me stop rambling." He shut up when Darcy leaned over and kissed him gently. "That was nice, let's do it again," He said hopefully. Darcy rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, you goofball. But let's make sure the robots aren't going to kill us all first."

"Ah, yes. That's probably a good idea," Tony said, using his gauntlets to blast a passing small robot out of the sky. "This is the best day ever!"


End file.
